Ganbatar, the Golden Dragon of Khand.
This is an RP character page for BDdeuce. Who wanted to make a separate player page for his real history. Birth and upbringing Ganbatar was born the first born in a family of 5 whose royal blood was known throughout the Eastern lands. Because of his birthright he became the The Serpent Prince of Khand and heir to the Golden Dragon King of Khand. Although he was brought up in royalty, he preferred to stay closer to those classified as subjects. On the Shire Reckoning Monday 10 Blotmoth 1414 he met his best friend Don. Him and Don did everything together. They trained together, learned together, grew together, everything together. They developed into strong warriors and brilliant tacticians. At the military academy of Kugavod they were head of their class, excelling with Ganbatar leading in hand to hand combat, archery, and attacking tactics; and Don leading in melee combat, heavy weapons combat, and defensive tactics. They graduated with exceptional honors, and despite his father's objections, Ganbatar joined the military at age 19. He was set to patrol the plains of the West to watch for manish invaders and as a bridge of the West to the capital of Kugavod. To ensure that he wouldn't be given preferential treatment, he changed his name to Max and told Don to make no mentions of his heirship. Time in the Variag military Once again, Max and Don excelled in their training. They quickly raised through the ranks of the military until Don was promoted to 2nd in command of the Western forces and Max was promoted to his right hand man. Typically, there was not much to do. There were rumors of battles taking place that involved their Easterling allies, but Khand was in no place to travel all the way north for rumors. Guards were reinforced at the borders in the events of invasions, but it was only a precaution. That all changed within one short week. After an invasion of Harandor by Gondor, a treacherous Haradrim exposed that Harad was being supplied with food and mounts by Khand. The Gondorian captain Ren realized that the passage of Khand would be an excellent way of surprising Gondor's enemies in the East. They made headway for the Variag's land with an intention to kill whoever stood in their way. Fortunately for Max and Don, scouts had been patrolling the Eastern borders of Harad that run s along Khand. They rode hard for the Khandish fort of Lioner, the great fortress of Khand, built with thick, rectangular walls and a protective keep that would put Helm's Deep's to shame. They alerted the guard of the invaders' presence and alarm was raised. Archers were set upon the walls men were stationed at the gates, and bridges were drawn from their position. Max, Don, General Lok dawned special armor that was sturdy but somehow lightweight. Gondor marched upon Lioner and warned the forces within that they will be met with no mercy if they wished to battle. The Variags did not step down and the battle commenced. Gondorian forces were chopped down by archers as they raced for the gate. The gate was knocked down fairly soon as it was not properly braced. Gondorians and Variags fought through the night, and the Gondorians were winning. Watching from a safer haven, Don gave a daring order. He ordered for the archers to retreat, drawing the Gondorians into a narrow ally where they were trapped and "bottle necked", and easily shot down. Although this cut down many of the opposing forces, there were simply too many. Max, Don, and General Lok knew they would have to personally rally the troops. General Lok grabbed his war-hammer, Don grabbed his battleaxe, and Max grabbed his sword and dagger. The troops did rally around their leaders, and victory seemed a possibility. It was then that General Lok and Captain Ren met forces upon the field, Ren's quick thinking and agility gave him the upper hand and General Lok was killed after a brutal fight. Don became the new general of the guard, and began to rally the troops even more. Captain Ren then turned from General Lok to General Don. Don matched Ren blow for blow as the two battled. Max saw his friend starting to wear from a distance, and realized he had to act quickly. Don's vitality was dropping and Ren's morale was brimming with strength. Finally as Don struck the captain in the back, Ren turned and quickly parried two swings and stabbed Don through the stomach. Even dying, Don swung hard at Captain Ren and took his hand with the swing. Max having witnessed this, tried to kill Ren. He was cut off by several soldiers, whom he quickly slayed, but when he looked again for Ren he was gone. At a loss, Max took his anger out on the remaining Gondorians. The Variags were victorious, but with heavy losses. Funerals were given for all the men who lost their lives at Lioner, and Max was promoted to General of Khand. Gondor from then on feared to go into the South East, having lost 3,000 men compared to only 800 Variags. 5 years later, a great war was launched against the men of the West. Khand was called upon to attack the city of Pelagir. 5,000 Variags marched upon the city, greatly outnumbering the Gondorians. It was in this battle, Captain Ren (now General Ren) was slain by Max. This battle was greatly one sided to Max as Ren was not able to land a single blow. Max after being disarmed by Ren, quickly disarmed his counterpart. Thinking that they were now even, Ren charged at Max. This was an easy fight for Max. As Max held him at bay, he cut his other hand off, then stabbed Ren through the same spot as he stabbed Don. As he travelled back to Khand, something magical happened. A meteor fell from the sky a mile away from Ganbatar. When it struck the ground, it created a crater. When he explored the crater he found the fabled metal of mithril, along with tons and tons of gold. He gathered the mithril and meteorite and smelted it into a sword, using the divine fire of dragons. He used the gold to create his legendary armor, and, with those two newly acquired items, he returned to his home safely. The Serpent Prince becomes the Golden Dragon Upon return to Khand, Max found that his father was sick. This was expected as his father had astoundingly lived to 138 years old. He passed away, and Max revealed himself as Ganbatar, the Serpent Prince. He took his rightful place upon the throne and began his rule. He later married to a beautiful woman of Khand. Brown hair and blue eyes, their marriage became a symbol for strength and beauty to be brought to the kingdom. The strength of the Kingdom was recognized by the Easterling Empire. Ganbatar was offered to become part of the huge empire in the East, and he accepted. He became a General of all the Easterlings and retained his position of power in Khand. Him and his wife have since bore two children, one boy and one girl, and continue to rule Khand fairly and successfully. Category:Men Category:Men of the Shadow Category:Evil Category:Players